Insomnia
by Shadowzamy
Summary: Hao is having some trouble sleeping, so he decides to ask Yoh what to do. Only one problem. Yoh's solution Isn't exactly one he had in mind. HaoxYoh Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

XxX

A faint yawn echoed off the walls of the walls of Hao's bedroom. It went unheard by the other occupants of the house, yet known by the one who caused it. Frustration rose as he rolled to his rolled to his side in yet another attempt to get comfortable. After another twenty minutes of waiting without the slightest bit of drowsiness, he sighed and looked at the clock. It was a few hours past midnight.

'_This is the 213__th__ time in the past seven months that I've had difficulty sleeping._' Hao thought irritably. '_Even my patience has a limit. I won't be able to take going any longer without a decent nights sleep._'

With some reluctance, Hao got out of bed and teleported out of the house. He loved nature, but he wasn't particularly fond of the cold outside air. Unfortunately, he'd have to deal with for the moment, seeing as how the person who's home he wanted to enter was currently blocked by a barrier. For the most part, the barrier was useless. All it did was prevent anyone from teleporting inside, but it was easy to enter by just walking in.

The back door was unlocked, so he merely entered through there. He could tell by chorus of snoring and dream like thoughts that he was the only conscious being in the house. It made things easier for him to make it to his brother's room undisturbed. If any of Yoh's friends had been awake, it would have caused a lot of unneeded drama and made his visit pointless. He was careful not to make a sound as he opened the door to Yoh's bedroom.

Perhaps it was the insane side of him speaking, but Yoh looked rather cute while he was sleeping. The way the blankets were half draped over his body, barely covering him, made him look like the child he was. The image of his yutaka, which had mostly slipped off his shoulders, revealing his chest, showed how his body had grown. Although, he loved his brother's sleeping face the most. Eyes closed and lips curved into a small smile revealed the innocence of his spirit. Yup, it was definitely his insane side speaking.

"Yoh, wake up." Hao whispered.

His twin moved slightly in his sleep in response to the noise, but remained in his peaceful state of slumber.

"Get up, Otouto." Hao said, beginning to loose his patience.

Once again, his brother turned over, but remained happily in dreamland.

"If you don't get up right now, I'm going to burn every single orange on this planet until the all that's left is their ashes." Hao growled.

Yoh's eyes snapped open and he instantly sat up, glancing around the room in a panic.

'_Well, that got him up._'

"Hao? What are you doing here?" Yoh asked sleepily.

"...I've been having insomnia for the past few months and though I loathe to admit it, I think you're the best person to ask for help." Hao sighed.

Yoh stared at him for a long moment. "Is that all?" He yawned.

Hao raised an eyebrow at his his brother's reaction. He wasn't really sure what he was expecting, but that wasn't it. He simply nodded in reply.

"Ok then, come on and lie down." Yoh said, lifting the blankets so that Hao could get in.

Hao gave him a blank look. "What?"

"You want to sleep, right?" Yoh asked.

"Yes..." Hao replied hesitantly.

"Then come lie down." Yoh said, patting down on the spot next to him on the bed.

Hao glanced at the bed before looking up at Yoh with an are-you-serous look, to which Yoh nodded in approval. After a small mental debate, Hao slowly laid down next to his twin on the bed. Once the blanket had been draped over him, Yoh wrapped his arms around him. Hao instantly tensed at the action, not used to having others touching him like this. He sensed no thoughts of harm coming from his twin, but he couldn't stand it when Yoh started cuddling up to him.

"And how is this supposed to help?" Hao asked while trying, and failing, to slip out of Yoh's reach.

"Just relax." Yoh sighed as he buried his face in the back of Hao's neck. "Sometimes sleeping with a partner helps."

"Partner?" Hao had tried to ask, but Yoh was already asleep.

Other than the uncomfortable feeling of having someone else touching him, it didn't feel too bad. He could feel Yoh's heartbeat against his back, similar to his own, yet more relaxed. The soft breaths against his neck were surprisingly calming. He knew he'd have to wake up early to leave before any of Yoh's friends woke up, but for now, it didn't hurt to try Yoh's idea. He closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth pressed against him and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

XxX

The next morning, Hao woke to find both his arms wrapped around his brother, who was happily snuggling against his chest. He got out of bed carefully so as not to wake the other. The sun was shining through the window and Yoh's alarm clock slowly ticked towards the hour mark. He slipped out the window and then teleported to the branch of a nearby tree, where he could still see inside.

When the alarm clock went off, Yoh hopped out of bed in a panic, looking back at his bed in confusion before running off to do his chores. The thoughts about useless things such as his friends were of no amusement to Hao, but the ones concerning last night had the pyro shaman smirking, unbeknownst to the younger. How he specifically recalled the warmth of the other, the feel of his skin, and the dream he had after falling asleep.

'_And I thought Otouto was just trying to help_,' Hao smirked, '_Who would have thought my little brother would have such naughty thoughts going through his head? Oh well, perhaps I'll tease him about it next time I come over. After all,_' Hao thought as he glanced back at the room, '_That was the best sleep I've had in ages._'

XxX

Hao: Such naughty thoughts, Otouto. Really, I'm the one who should be thinking those kind of things.

Yoh: *Face pales* You heard that?

Hao: And saw.

Yoh: Saw?

Hao: Dreams come in images.

Yoh: *Blushes*

Hao: Care for me to act it out with you for the others to see?

Yoh: *Runs*

Hao: Oh? He actually thinks he can get away. How amusing. *chases after Yoh*

Me: Please review.


End file.
